


Two Simple Words

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hmmm I bet I wouldn't get, Lol so sometimes when I'm writing, Nah but there's just implications of, Nothin explicit or in your face, a virgin, even though it was nowhere near, feel to be writing it like lol, it happened while I was writing this fic, like that sometimes if I wasn't, nowhere because of how embarrassed I, really wild stuff I just pause out of, sex in this fic, the level of wild The Shift was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nowhere near original and yet she couldn't get the feeling in her chest to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> So my brother and I saw Kubo and the Two Strings today AND Y'ALL IT WAS SO FUCKIN GOOD!! LIKE I KNEW IT'D BE GOOD BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT BE THAT GOOD!! LAIKA OUT HERE SHOWIN ANIMATION STUDIOS HOW ITS FUCKIN DONE!!! THEY DID THAT. Y'all I was on the edge of my seat though!! Like I was so into it!! Kubo and his parents have my fuckin heart though like I love them all so much. Kubo is such a good kid and his parents are so lovable and just ugh!! Y'all Laika really did that though which is why I'm mad that Kubo's floppin so bad!! The movie deserves to gross so much money!! Like yeah Laika hired white voice actors and actresses when they should've hired Asian ones and fuck them for that but Kubo is just so amazing and deserves all the success!! Imma be the first in line to get my copy when it comes out on DVD. Kubo nailed it in pretty much everything though! The characters, animation, plot, and pacing were just incredible. I was gushing to my bro's college best friend about it today and ended up convincing him to go see it.:))))) I can't wait to talk to him about it!! Nah but even my bro was into it though like he'd whisper over to me what he thought would happen next and I'd do the same. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She remembered when she used to daydream about Killua, never realizing that she was in the midst of daydreaming about him until she felt a fluttery feeling in her chest, dispelling the fantasies with a shake of her head as she internally berated herself. The flutters were back but at such an unexpected time. She currently lay pinned below Killua, breathless and wet between the legs, naked body moist with sweat. He was staring down at her in a way that made her want to shyly break eye contact. His gaze could be so intense sometimes and at times it was too much for her. She thought she’d only experience him looking at her in such a way in her daydreams.

           

“You’re beautiful.”

           

Those were the two words he had uttered mere moments ago. Canary didn’t know what was so special about those words, didn’t know why they made her insides feel so light. This wasn’t the first time Killua had called her beautiful, after all. Maybe it was because they were being intimate with each other right now.

           

Canary gasped as Killua suddenly flipped the two of them, blinking as Killua’s heartbeat thudded against her ear. A gentle kiss was pressed against her forehead, Killua’s hand sliding around her waist. She soon felt his chest rise and fall slowly, Canary feeling it safe to say that Killua was asleep. Canary decided to follow his lead, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
